marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tails6000/UMvC3 Concept: Lythero
Bio *Name: Lythero *Theme:Examination: Allegro Cadenza Mix *Turnabout:Remix of Caught *VA: Lythero/??? (likely lythero in japanese) *HP:1,001,150 *DLC Stage: Demon Palace Courtroom Story (Note: this takes place near exactly as my story so don't be surprised if it's similar) Lythero was a known around the world as "The Best Phoenix Wright in the world" He kept that title as a high regard, because he was avid for Phoenix's inclusion to ultimate. One day he was preparing alobby match and a fan of his, known as an alias of 'Houdini Jr' messaged him saying he was ready. He had sent the invite as soon as possible, but after he sent it he got sucked into the game! He woke up hours later in an ace attorney-like court room, seeing that he got sucked into the game. But this courtroom had a 'Devil may Cry' feel to it. Lythero had left with proper tools to fight off his enemies, to find his team and hopefully find a way out of the game. Playstyle Lythero is a mix of Viewtiful Joe,Dante and Phoenix Wright (more so than Houdini as he has specials and his level 3 hyper combo based off of his rather than a simple objection). He has a model of rebellion and his ebony and ivory models as his versions of Dante's weapons, he utilizes a scarf worn by Viewtiful Joe to signify he has some of his moves, and has loads of paperwork,evidence,etc. to show his lawyer-like tricks. He can only use some of dante's devil weapons and is forced to them along with his model weaponry. He retains various moves he used as his entire team (minus deadpool). With his ability to conjure up combos used by his characters to his advantage,A turnabout mode, proper assists, and stunning combo chains, Lythero is going to be an unstoppable force! Before-Match Quotes Pose: Lythero dashes in via mach speed, and strikes his battle pose Normal Quotes *"Alright, time to see how it's done!" *"The defense, is present and accounted for your honor" *"Let's get this battle over with, shall we?" Special Quotes *(Alongside viewtiful joe and dante/phoenix wright) Time to meet RED HOT STYLIN' JUSTICE! *Deadpool: hey man, just because I dropped you DOESN'T mean you can get all pissed off at me about it! **(to lythero) HEY YOU! YOUR THE GUY THAT DROPPED ME FOR THAT LAWYER! *Max: finally I get to fight maxamillion. Viscant will be impressed **(to lythero) So your that guy who did that phoenix wright comeback and fan-trailer: let's see how you do! *Dante: Hey dante, have any time to help out with using your sword and guns? *Phoenix Wright: Alright. time to see if my lawyer skills rival to your's Mr. Wright Attacks Assists *Alpha: voomerang THC: Mach speed *Gamma: beehive THC: Million dollars *Beta: press the witness THC: Million dollars Command Normals >+H or down+H: cross examination/bridge to the turnabout: like the normal attack wright can do, lythero yells out HOLD IT! or OBJECTION! objection leading into the turnabout mode. Special Moves *QCF+A (inv. mode): Voomerang: Lythero throws out a voomerang to keep his opponents at bay, can be charged *QCB+A (air only, all modes): red hot kick: Lythero does a red hot kick, light down,medium diagonal, and heavy is also diagonal, but it's multi hit and on fire. *A+S (inv mode) search for evidence: Lythero makes a quick look for a piece of evidence, bad evidence cannot be used, piece of meat restores red health. *down+down+A: bold move: Lythero does a forward jump, useful for combos. *down+down+A+S: viewtiful dodge: lythero strikes a pose which dodges anything but overheads *down,down+S: stance change: Lythero yells out "I got it" or crosses his arms with a grunt, changing stances to trial or investigation mode *A+S (court and turnabout) present evidence: lythero presents evidence, if it's bad or no evidence in the slot, lythero is vulnerable for a short second *QCF+A (court mode and turnabout) paperwork/paperwork storm: Lythero throws out a stack of papers *QCB+L (court and turnabout) shocking pink: lythero throws out a V-Bomb and it explodes after a time, can hurt him or allies too. *QCB+M: (court and turnabout mode) reverb shock: Lythero uses dante's demon guitar and can combo into fireworks, which can go into his first hyper. *QCB+H:Paper work low (court and turnabout):Lythero again throws a stack of papers, but this is mainly used for turnabout combos. *DP+L (court and turnabout):press the witness: lythero walks to his opponent, used for combos *DP+M(court and turnabout) Beehive: Lythero does a quick amount of kicks with a slam, can combo into another special or a hyper. *DP+H (court and turnabout) groovy uppercut: lythero does a uppercut similar to viewtiful joe's and does a second soon after Hypers *QCF+A,A (all modes) million dollars, Lythero does exactly what dante does in the million dollars hyper, but can be canceled into another hyper at the cost of additional meter, more specifically something similar to devil must die. *QCB+A,A (investigation mode): devil trigger: Lythero channels his inner dante and transforms, regains red health at the expense of gaining no meter from attacks, retains form as an assist. *DP+A,A (investigation and court mode) mach speed: Lythero does something similar to mach speed, ending with a launcher. *QCB+A,A (court and turnabout only) order in the court: Lythero here's a messed-up guitar riff and a demon judge hits the battlefield with it's gavel, clearing bad evidence returning to investigation mode if he were in court mode *DP+A: Ace Attorney (turnabout mode) lythero, like phoenix wright, will convict anyone guilty of a random crime with the correct evidence, when down returns him into investigation mode. Victory Quotes *Pose: Lythero strikes a pose with ebony and ivory as someone similar to maya throws confetti around Normal Quotes *"So that means I win, loser pays the damages,since your liable for them" *"So how does it feel to fight me?" *"Never mess around with me, it only results in defeat Special Quotes *(with members of red hot stylin justice) RED HOT STYLIN JUSTICE NEVER GIVES UP! *Dante: thanks dante, I'll keep your tips in mind! *Max: heh, so thats how it us huh? Nice 'bout! Houdini would be jealous **(to lythero) I gotta say I'm impressed, combos need work, but your Joe and Wright are amazing! *Frank West: STOP THROWING THOSE BLOODY PIES AT ME! *Deadpool: You know what, get out of my face deadpool. Your kind of losing spotlight because of trash-talking the lawyer! After-match quotes *Pose; Lythero does an objection point towards the opponent with ivory striking a viewtiful joe sign with his free hand Normal Quotes *Alright guys, let's get going! *The guys will never believe how well this match went! *I gotta keep going, theirs too many people around here for me to look for answers Special Quotes *Dante: So dante, if you ever see deadpool...please try to reason with him for me. thanks *Phoenix Wright: well Nick, one thing to say before I go...OBJECTION! *Zero: hey zero, ever find Houdini yet, if you do just tell me. I really wanna see how well he fights. *Max: if someone recorded this match and put it on youtube it'd be a pretty big showstopper! **(to lythero) maybe soon I ought to do an assist me of you,me,and that Houdini Jr. kid you talked about, it'd be cool having us three sitting on the couch playing marvel 3. *Sentinel: ....yeah your broke. oh well I ain't fixing you... jerk Tag-In/Assists/etc. *Taunt: Lythero strikes one of joe's poses,dante's shrug,or phoenix wright's turnabout taunt **Ready to fight? **scared in your boots? **I got it now! *Assist Called: Help! *Called In: I'm here! *Assist Finished: finish them off! *TAC: YOUR MINE NOW! *DHC (second): Not over yet! *DHC (last): Your defense is weak! *THC: Little help here? *Downed by light: .....damn it *Time Over: curses, time thwarts me again! Character Nicknames *Viewtiful Joe: JOE! *Phoenix Wright: Mr. Wright! *Edgeworth: Mr. Edgeworth! Titles coming soon! Color alts *Red jacket, black shirt, pink scarf, auburn hair, blue jeans, gray tennis shoes (normal color scheme) *White jacket, red shirt, red hair,white scarf, red jeans, white shoes (viewtiful joe scheme) *Blue jacket,white shirt,red scarf,black hair,blue jeans,black tennis shoes (phoenix wright color scheme) *Yellow jacket,gray shirt,yellow scarf, blue jeans,black hair,white tennis shoes (Houdini Jr color scheme) *Black Jacket,black t-shirt,black scarf,yellow hair, blue jeans,black tennis shoes (max color scheme) *Blue jacket, blue shirt, white scarf,white hair, black jeans, gray tennis shoes (vergil color scheme* *Dante Cosplay (see Q-Con 2012 for it) Ending (first page shows lythero near the portal back to the real world) Lythero: finally I can get back to that lobby game and fight with- Deadpool: STOP RIGHT THERE (page turns to deadpool all up in lythero's face) Lythero: ! Deadpool?!? Deadpool: WHY THE HECK DID YOU DROP ME FOR THAT WIMPY LAWYER?!? I'M MUCH COOLER THAN HIM, I HAVE GUNS,KATANAS,A TELEPORTER BELT,HEALING FACTOR THE WORKS (page turns to show deadpool still ranting as Lythero and his main team sneak away quietly) Lythero: *sneaking away motioning for his main team of wright,joe,and dante to follow* Deadpool: AND ANOTHER THING! huh? DANGIT I HATE WHEN THEY DO THAT! Category:Blog posts